I'll Protect You, Haechan
by Markeurri
Summary: Bohong jika kondisi Haechan saat ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Sangat sulit baginya untuk tersenyum dan menatap fans yang datang. Mark tidak tahan melihat Haechan seperti itu. Mark ingin melindungi Haechan dengan sepenuh hati. Mark x Haechan / Mark x Donghyuck / Markchan / Markhyuck / Mark Lee / Lee Donghyuck/ NCT


Ada keanehan yang mencuat dan kini mampu menguasai pikiran ku. Keanehan yang mampu menciptakan jarak dengan diri ku sendiri. Keanehan yang mampu menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak ku selama berhari-hari: _Mengapa aku melakukannya?_

Semakin sering pertanyaan itu menghantui, semakin buntu logika ini menemukan jawabannya. Tidak terbayangkan jika tindakan dan pertanyaan ku saat itu akan berakibat seperti ini. Aku mulai hancur. Dan pertanyaan berikutnya pun muncul: _Aku dihancurkan oleh mereka yang membenciku atau aku lah yang menghancurkan diri ku sendiri?_

Dalam diam, air mata ku menetes.

Menjadi lelaki memaksaku untuk terlihat kuat. Aku bisa terlihat kuat. Menjadi _idol_ memaksaku tersenyum di depan sorak sorai penggemar dan lensa kamera. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tersenyum.

Mendadak, sangat sulit bagi ku menatap mata para penggemar untuk mengatakan: _aku tidak apa-apa._ Mengapa kata-kata justru hilang pada saat seperti ini? Kemampuan ku berkata-kata lenyap. Kemampuan ku melucu menguap.

Aku ingin bilang, aku paham mengapa kalian membenci ku.

Aku pun ingin bertanya, mengapa kalian bertahan membelaku?

Segala ketakutan, pikiran, rasa bersalah dan rasa terima kasih hanya mampu kutumpahkan lewat tangisan. Kelu sekali mulut ini untuk berujar, apalagi tersenyum di depan mereka. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis di balik diam ku.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan seorang diri.

Maafkan aku sudah mengecewakan kalian.

Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan berhenti.

Maaf, aku sudah lelah.

.

 _ **I'll Protect You, Haechan**_

.

Ulang tahun member NCT menjadi saat yang paling ditunggu oleh para penggemar. Mereka dapat ikut merayakannya secara langsung bersama dengan kami, para member. Acara seperti ini mampu sedikit menepis jarak diantara kami. Berinteraksi lebih dekat dan berbagi tawa satu sama lain. Biasanya selalu menyenangkan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam perjalanan karir ku yang masih singkat, aku merasa tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dan menatap mereka. Bernyanyi di atas panggung yang luas mampu menciptakan jarak dengan penonton. Itu sungguh membantuku. Namun kali ini berbeda. Jarak kami hanya selangkah. Aku takut, aku tidak sanggup berpura-pura di depan kalian. Maaf.

"Manager-hyung, sepertinya aku kurang sehat untuk ikut perayaan ulang tahun Jeno. Aku ingin pergi ke dokter. Bolehkan aku absen kali ini?" kucoba meminta izin dengan alasan yang jelas hanya bualan.

"Haechan-ah, aku ini manager kalian. Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku. Apa kau masih memikirkan masalah itu? Menurutku itu bukan ide yang baik, tapi ya sudah kalau kau memang ingin menghindari penggemar. Dan jangan lupa beritahu _leader_ -mu." Manager hyung menepuk pelan pundak ku dan berlalu pergi.

Aku gagal berbohong tapi setidaknya manager mengizinkanku absen. Setelah ini aku ingin menemui beberapa staff dan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri.

"Haechan-ii bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Mark hyung datang menepuk pundak ku dan bertanya dengan wajah yang serius.

Ingin sekali aku berkata jika sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _leader_ yang seharusnya _._ Jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku pasti sudah mengatakannya lalu menertawakan muka serius milikmu, hyung.

"Hyung ingin membicarakan apa? Mengapa harus di luar dorm? Kau kan harus bersiap-siap ke pesta ulang tahun Jeno. Sampaikan maafku padanya, aku tidak ikut kali ini. Ayo masuk hyung, dingin se-"

"Lee Donghyuck, jangan menghindariku. Aku ingin bicara sebagai _leader_ dan sahabatmu." Ia menahan tanganku saat ku mulai melangkah pergi. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah kali ini aku apa dengan muka seriusmu itu? Hyung jelek tahu." Sekuat tenaga ku coba menatap matanya.

"Err- aku sudah berpikir jutaan kali untuk tidak bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja karena aku tahu kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Tapi err- apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ya, aku lupa dia bukan penggemar atau orang lain. Dia, Mark Lee, salah satu orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa ku bohongi. Ah, kami sudah terlalu lama berkawan.

"Hahahaha aku lah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu hyung. Tentu aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Bodohnya aku masih berusaha berbohong dihadapannya.

" _I will protect you_ , Haechan-ii. Aku akan berusaha keras melindungimu. Kau tidak akan sendirian menghadapi ini. Aku ingin melindungimu dari mereka yang tidak menyukai sifat jahil dan kenakalanmu. Aku ingin melindungimu dari orang yang menyalahkanmu dan ingin menghancurkan mimpimu. Aku ingin sekuat tenaga menjagamu, menjaga tawa dan senyum manismu. Tak akan kubiarkan kau sendirian melewati masa sulit ini. Bertahanlah bersamaku."

Apa ini? Berani sekali air mata ini menetes. Bagai sedang terhipnotis, pandangan mata ku terkunci menatapnya. Tangannya erat menggenggam tangan ku. Rasanya kami sama-sama tahu, entah sampai kapan pandangan ini akan terjalin.

"Tapi kenapa hyung?"

"Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat mengatakannya tapi aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari sekedar kakak-adik atau pun sahabat. Aku ingin melindungimu karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghyuck."

Tak ada pancaran keraguan sedikit pun dari pernyataan Mark hyung barusan. Yang kulihat justru keyakinan dan kepedulian yang membaur. Ku pastikan setelah ini jawabanku akan saling beradu dengan suara tangis. Mark Lee, kau berhasil mengobrak-abrik perasaanku.

"Aku sudah lelah, hyung. Aku lah yang menghancurkan mimpi ku sendiri. Aku lah yang sudah mengecewakan mereka. Aku tidak ingin NCT ikut hancur karena kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar ingin menyerah dan berhenti."

"Lalu dengan kau berhenti dari NCT dan menyerah pada mimpimu, kau akan bahagia? Atau mereka yang telah menjatuhkanmu bahagia? Aku berani bersumpah jawabannya adalah tidak." Ku akui pernyataan Mark hyung kali ini memang benar. Meskipun aku menyerah, aku tidak akan bahagia.

Aku tidak bisa berkata. Sekali lagi, kemampuanku berkata-kata lenyap. Hanya isakan tangisku yang menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu. Segala tingkah jahil dan konyolmu adalah sumber bahagiaku. Aku sanggup melewati hari-hari sulit karena senyumanmu. Begitu juga dengan penggemar. Percayalah mereka juga mencintaimu. Mereka juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan pada mu."

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Matanya semakin dalam menatapku. Bibirnya semakin menggebu meyakinkanku.

"Tatap aku dan lihatlah, aku lah yang menggenggam tanganmu saat ini. Aku lah yang akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu pergi dan membiarkanmu sendiri, Haechan-ii. Masih ada kesempatan memperbaiki segalanya. Ku mohon berjuanglah sekali lagi bersama ku."

 _Mark hyung, tidak bisakah waktu ini berhenti? Aku sangat bahagia._

Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut ku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk terisak dengan punggung bergetar. Mengapa hyung malah memelukku seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan, tapi orang dihadapanku ini berhasil menghapus segala pikiran buruk dan kekhawatiran ku. Mungkin bukan lah jawaban yang ku dapat tapi sebuah keyakinan: _Aku tidak boleh hancur dan aku tidak sendirian._

Terima kasih sudah meyakinkan dan menemaniku. Terima kasih untuk pelukan hangatmu, Mark hyung. Aku akan berjuang bersama mu.

.

 _ **I'll Protect You, Haechan**_

.

"Yeorobun, sekarang waktunya Jeno untuk tiup lilin. Bukan begitu Mark hyung?" Aku berujung menjadi assitant MC untuk Mark hyung di pesta ulang tahun Jeno. Dasar leader pemaksa. Untung aku sayang.

" _1, 2, 3! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday lovely Jeno! Happy birthday to you!"_

 _Aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan dan ingin menyerah._ Itu lah yang selalu kupikirkan sebelumnya. Namun kini, menatap para penggemar yang menyambut kami dengan hangat membuat pikiran buruk itu sirna seketika. _I'm feeling fine again._

Ku harap mereka semua masih mau datang merayakan ulang tahun ku nanti. Tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita bersama, menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama, meniup lilin dan mengamini doaku bersama.

Bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari semuanya. Para penggemar juga mencintaiku. Jadi masih perlukah alasan lain untuk ku tersenyum kembali? Aku ingin memberikan senyum dan penampilan terbaik untuk mereka, dan tentu untuk Mark hyung.

 _Tolong lindungi aku selalu._

"Let's say goodbye. 1, 2, 3. **TO THE WORLD, HERE IS NCT!** Thank you."

 **-END-**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH DIBACA SAMPAI AKHIR**

 _ **Inspired by Kim Jaejoong – I'll Protect You and Jeno's Birthday Party Video.**_


End file.
